Lost In the Body Of A Cat
by Tooyoung 4 21
Summary: Felicia Hardy and Peter Parker some how switch bodies and Felicia inside of Peter's body is found dead so now Peter inside of Felicia's body must live the rest of his/her life as a woman and as he learns the pros and cons of being a female he begins to lose his memories of being a man, being Spider Man and being a Hero. Rated M because of quick sex scene and cursing
1. The Realization

**Hello everybody this is my first fanfic on this account. I have another account specifically for my Yugioh stories. It is Yugiohfan4life so if you watch Yugioh please go see that account if you have the time. lets get started**

**Later in this chapter I'm going to stop naming Black cat peter parker because later in the chapter/story his mind is going to start acting like a woman and he will do things only Black Cat would do. you'll understand later**

**This story is a spider man and black cat body swap where Felicia Hardy in spiderman body is found dead and Peter Parker in black cats body must live the life of woman and as he realizes the pros and cons of it all the more he losses his memories of him as a man, as spiderman and even as a hero. Hope you enjoy**

It was 6:00 in the morning and Peter Parker had to work the early shift at the Daily Buegal so normally Peters's alarm would go off at 5:00 giving him plenty of time to get to work. But today was different and our hero was in for the surprise that would change his life forever

Alarm clock : ring ring

Peter: ahh really it felt like two seconds of sleep. Damn Jaminson waking me up so early in the morning we'll time to get out of bed, wait a second why do my blankets have cats pictures on them and why are there so many cats in my house

It was then that Peter realized he had a feminine tone in his voice and when he got out of his bed he saw two gigantic breast just hanging off his chest. He ran to the bathroom to look at his his reflection and he found none other than Felicia Hardy aka Black Cat body staring at him through the mirror

Peter: no this can't be am I really in in Felicia's body ?. I got to find her and get my body back.

As he walked all over Felicia's house looking for clues about why Felicia out of all people would want his body. Peter then realized that he wasn't wearing any cloths and decided to go back to Felecia's bed room to get some clothes from the closet. When Peter opened up the closet he was surprised to see that Felicia only had two complete outfits. Her Black Cat outfit and she also had a piece of clothing that actually looked somewhat normal. It was a pair of black miniskirt ,black heels,black t-shirt and shades. The only problem was that outfit had no weapons so if peter got attacked he would be in a dire situation .**  
**

Peter: well I guess this will do even though black doesn't match my nails And this t shirt is revealing too much of my breasts...

peter stood in shock he was starting to act like a woman

Peter: Did I just say that, I really need to find Felicia and get my body back

So after hours of trying to put a bra on and figuring out how to walk in heels Peter was ready to walk out the door but right as he turned the knob something stopped him he walked into the bathroom and started to put his makeup on and after he walked out the house he shook his head regaining his/her composure

Peter: Agh my head what happened

He started to lick his lips but stopped when He realized he had red lipstick on

Peter:Holy shit what is happening to me

After running 8 blocks in the Manhattan traffic and still no sign of "Spider man" Felicia/Peter was ready to call it a day but then on the way back home a news paper went flying in Peters face and Peter was shocked when he saw what was on it. It stated "Spiderman reported dead in hospital after rescuing citizens from a burning house

Peter: What! Felicia's gone no this can't be true Felicia can't be gone... no no NO! AHHHHHH! I loved her and never got to admit now shes gone And if spider man is dead than theres no way I'm getting back into my body

With no where else to go a shocked and hurt Black Cat/Peter Parker walked back to Felicia's house. On there way back they had a unfortunate turn and ran into some gangsters

Gang leader: Hey baby you looking fine tonight why don't we take this conversation in the back of my car so we can have some fun

Peter/Felicia:Are you suggesting that we have sex in your car

Gang leader: I wasn't suggesting I was demanding You see I am the leader of the gang known as The Crazy 8 and I want you to be my queen and what I want is what I get.

It was then peters heart beat skyrocketed and she was getting scared. All of sudden peter started hearing a mysterious voice in his head

Voice:hey tiger you miss me

Peter: Felicia is that you I miss you so much

Voice: Yeah it's me in my spirit form

Peter:so it's true you died in my body, but why did you do it. Why did you take my body in the first place and why did you leave me in your body

Voice: All will be clear my beloved just don't give up and you'll be fine, I love you Peter

Peter I love you to Felicia

As Peter came back to reality she saw the thug that had tried to rape her laying on the ground she looked around for a quick glimpse of her new life. "spider man and Peter Parker are dead I am now known as Felicia Hardy The Beautiful Black Cat"

**For the rest of the story I'm going to call our character Felicia instead of Peter because she acts more like Black cat then Peter **

As she walked away the thug violently grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss on the lips She replied with a hard smack to his face

Gang leader: I like your spirit I want you to be my gal and be mine forever

Felicia: How dare you Kiss me

Gang leader: oh you didn't like that how about this

And just like that he had her pulled in for another Kiss accept this time it was longer Felicia tried to pull away but the gang leader was too strong he tried to slide his tongue in but she managed to free herself and she immediately scratched him in the face with her long nails making him bleed Felicia loved seeing him bleed It even brung a smile to her face

Gang leader: your going to pay for that

Felicia: come and get it big boy

Gang leader: Oh I will

The Leader came charging at Felicia grabbing her and putting her in a submission Felicia was losing her consciousness and as she kept gasping for air she heard the man unzipping his pants and taking off his shirt It wasn't soon before he let go of her and forced her into his car she was so out of breathe that she couldn't move,as he got beside Felicia he started to take off her shirt and unstrap her bra he slowly took off her miniskirt Both naked he slowly inserted his penis into her vagina. Felicia with little energy left whispered

Felicia: please stop Ill do anything you want just stop

Gang leader:I'll stop on one occasion you have to swear to be loyal to me and also you have to marry me and become my wife

Felicia: Yes I will

Gang leader: Good,like I said I get what I want

He then slowly took his penis out of Felicia vagina and put back on his clothes but leaving Felicia naked he then went into the driver seat and said one last thing before driving into the horizon

Gang leader: good night babe

Scared that he will rape her again Felicia had to respond

Felicia:Goodnight Honey

This brung a huge smile to gang leaders face he had won Felicia was a beaten and battered woman and there was No hope in her eyes and there was no sign of Peters memories resurfacing. And with that Felicia cautiously closed her eyes going to sleep

**So that is the end of our first chapter the next one will be out soon**


	2. Losing My Sanity

**Hello everybody spring break is here and I'm going to try to get in a lot of chapter in by the end of the break. So let's jump right into chapter two **

It was a sunny morning and we find a naked Felicia Hardy awakening next to her kidnapper in a fancy bed

Felicia: Agh my body is still Hurting from what that man did to me I got to get out of here

As Felicia got out of bed she felt a hand pull her back down onto the mattress It was the leader of the crazy eights, her kidnapper.

Gang leader: your not going anywhere your mine remember

Felicia: let go of me

Gang leader:what are you going to do to stop me beautiful

They started to fight with each other for control but no matter what Felicia did she couldn't gain control after using up her energy she couldn't keep fighting she stopped. Her and her kidnapper stared into each other's eyes

*Felicia's thoughts: This man is so hot I really want to get to know him better. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING FELICIA! did you forget that this man raped us in the back of his car have you gone INSANE!. I know but now looking into his beautiful eyes I can see that he is just lost and confused and doesn't know what to do with his life. He sounds just like us. I don't know why but I think I'm in love with my kidnapper

As Felicia came back to reality she saw her kidnapper still staring into her eyes. After a minute of staring he finally decided to speak

Gang leader: You are so fucking beautiful I never saw so much beauty in one person. please you have to be my girl. Just think about it with me you will have everything a person could desire Money, Power and Respect

All of those things started to register in her mind and as the man waited Felicia Hardy had finally made her decision, a decision that would corrupt her mind and body

Felicia: Before I answer I need to ask you two question. What is your name and why do you want me so badly

Gang leader: My name Michael Valentine sorry for a late introduction and the main reasons why I want you is because of your spirit and your beauty you are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on I would kill the person who would ever deny your beauty and your love and your spirit is amazing when I forced you make love with me last night you fought back. All other woman would have ran or obeyed but you had the guts to fight even when the odds were against you so that is my I love you...uhhhh

Felicia: The names Felicia Hardy and if you really want to know my answer come closer

As Michael got closer to Felicia face Felicia started to lick her lips getting ready for what she was about to do. Right when Michael face was directly above Felicia, she took a deep breath and did the unthinkable she pulled him in for a rough and passionate kiss as there tongues wrapped around each other they started to moan and groan and as they slowly pulled away Felicia started to speak

Felicia: Mmmmm your a good kisser, I hope that answered your question my beloved

Michael. you answered perfectly babe, come follow me your new clothes are in the closet right over there

As Michael put on his Black Suit with the Crazy 8 symbol on it Felicia decided to were a some thing a little different than the usual Black cat suit, she wanted to show Michael that she could be as intimidating as him she wore a Black skirt, Black leather Jacket, Black heels and Instead of doing her black cat Makeup she decided to go a little darker wearing Black lipstick and using foundation that made her skin look Icy White. While doing the finishing touches on her new look her head started pounding and she started to hear a voice she never thought would reappear

Peter voice: come one Parker you got to snap out of it you are making the name of the black cat worthless before the hearing of the black cats name would make villains tremble in fear and now your becoming a villain yourself

Felicia: Who said that. It sounded like Peter Parker

After saying the name Peter Parker Felicia's eyes overflowed with tears

Felicia:No I'm just hearing things Peters dead

After saying that Felicia realized that she wasn't in Michaels house anymore she was standing in a small black room which was the tiny part of Felicia's brain that still had memories of her life as a man, as spiderman and as Peter Parker

Peter Yes our body may have been killed with the real Felicia mind but our mind is still alive inside Felicia's body

Felicia: I'm afraid you are mistaken,Felicia is alive and better than ever that is because I am Felicia so I must ask you nicely to leave my mind

Peter: NO you are Peter Parker you are just In Felicia body and lost your memories of your life as Spider man and as Peter Parker

Felicia: I asked you politely to leave my mind don't make me get mad

Peter: No I'm not going any where until you stop thinking that you are Felicia. YOU ARE NOT FELICIA AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! Felicia would have never of dated a a person that had just raped her the night before

Felicia: SHUT UP! I am Felicia Hardy and last night was one of the best nights of my life Michael Showed me that the road to true love is never smooth it takes bumps and bruises for you to really love some one. You never loved me the way that Michael loved me and that is why I never truly loved you and now you made me angry so now we're going to have to do this the hard way and I love thing the hard way it makes things so much more fun.

After saying that Felicia started to point her finger at Peter. Her finger then shot a beam at Peters chest paralyzing him. Felicia then walked slowly towards Peter grabbing him by the head saying...

Felicia: This is my mind so any intruders belong to me and now I will show you the hard way why I am and always have been Felicia Hardy Now are you ready to see the truth

Peter: I'm sorry Felicia

Felicia: Apology accepted Parker

Peter: No not to you to the real Felicia I'm sorry I couldn't continue the legend the Black Cat. please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you the true you. I love you Felicia Hardy

This made Felicia furious she then grabbed peters head with her sharp claws, Her hand then started to glow a pinkish color making Peter scream in agony he quickly started to fade away. Seconds away from disappearing from existence Peter let only one tear fall from his face before whispering

Peter: I coming to you Felicia I'll be there in a few seconds

And with that the last bit of memories of her life as spider man was gone. As Felicia smirked she began to come back to reality. As she opened her eyes she was happy to see that Michael had laid her unconscious body on the bed and was at her side making sure she was okay

Michael: Felicia are you all right I heard a crash in the bathroom and rushed in to make sure you were okay and once I saw you unconscious I laid you on the bed and canceled all my plans with the Crazy 8 members and stayed here with you

Felicia: You did all that for me. I love you so much

Michael: I love...

Michael couldn't finish his sentence because he was to too busy lip locking with his girlfriend Felicia as their tongues wrestled with each other Michael Thought it would be the perfect moment to ask her the question that would change their lives forever. As they pulled away Michael pulled out a fancy box he then told Felicia to close her eyes and as she closed her eyes she gave Michael a quick but passionate kiss on the lips

Felicia: Ohhh Michael My life would be nothing without you I hope we can spend the rest of our lives together

Michael: Me too and that is why I have to ask you this question. Open your eyes Felicia

As Felicia opened her eyes she was speechless when she saw Michael on one knee with a Diamond ring

Michael: Felicia Hardy Will you marry me

Felicia: Ohh Michael why even course I will marry you, you are the great King of the Infamous Gang the Crazy 8 and you want me as your Queen and as you said Whatever you want you get, so now you got me and you have me all to yourself

After Felicia accepted Marriage to Michael They shared a rough and passionate kiss and with that the soon to be Mrs. Valentine finished her kiss and was now the Queen of The Crazy 8.

**Has the newly crowned Queen of the Crazy 8 Felicia Valentine Lost her sanity and Who can save her from a life of crime find out in Chapter 3**


End file.
